


Assumptions

by red_pandas_and_books



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Relationship, Probably more tags to be added, chat is going to be a bit petty, heroes on social media, ladyblog, love square in general, post queen wasp, post weredad, so many misunderstandings, what has marinette gotten herself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pandas_and_books/pseuds/red_pandas_and_books
Summary: Marinette knew the magic of the suits helped a little bit in concealing their identities, but this was just ridiculous.Due to a huge misunderstanding, all of Paris thinks that Ladybug has a crush on baker's daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Based off of @my-miraculous-headcannonsideas on Tumblrand my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first published fanfiction. If anyone has any advice or critiques of writing style, feedback is appreciated. I don't know when I'm going to update or how long this will be, so we're just going to have to work through this together.  
> I was actually really nervous to write about something like this because "Oh no what if someone else already has?!?" Then I realized that I would read literally hundreds of fanfictions that had the same basis or AU and not get tired of it at all.

Marinette smiled to herself as she put the finished jacket on a hanger. The red and black Ladybug jacket would look wonderful on her costume, adding solid black sleeves and blocks to give it more definition, and in her mind, more maturity.

Marinette put the jacket next to the Chat Noir jacket already on the bar where she normally hung her designs.

She had come up with the idea of making jackets when Chat had complained about being cold in the bitter November. She knew that in the case of extreme akumas that they could always power up their kwamis, and even in spite of that, the suits offered quite a bit of protection and warmth from the elements. Still, she couldn’t help it. Marinette’s mind had begun to think of possible designs as Chat continued to prattle on.

It might have been unnecessary and they would get torn up by akumas anyway, but they would look so good. Besides, she mused, fussing with the cuffs of the Ladybug jacket, if the jackets got torn up a bit while fighting, the lucky charm would set them straight. Which was a good thing. Marinette had been pretty proud of the Chat Noir jacket, but she was still wondering if he would like it. She had no such qualms about the Ladybug one. It had been designed for herself, and that meant she got to do whatever she wanted, even adding little heart shaped buttons on the cuffs and collar. Someone else might think that didn’t fit, but Marinette was pretty confident that Ladybug would like it.

“Is it finished?”

Marinette barely had time to turn to have a red blob whiz across her room to the jackets. Tikki looked over the jacket, even darting inside. Marinette felt the amusement bubble inside her as a small bump made its way down the sleeve Marinette still held in her hand. Tikki’s head poked out of the sleeve, beaming.

“It looks perfect, Marinette! I really like the little hearts!”

Marinette giggled as Tikki zoomed toward her face to give her a hug. “Thanks, Tikki! I added them because sometimes this job gets a little hard, but it’s nice to have a reminder about all the wonderful things about being Ladybug. I get to see the city, I have Chat as a friend, and most importantly, I have you!” Marinette watched as Tikki floated back down to said buttons.

“Having these here means I’ll be able to see them and be grateful when akumas get really hard.”

“Or when Chat Noir’s puns get really bad,” Tikki giggled.

Marinette laughed with her. “They’re not so bad, his comedic timing just needs a little work.”

A frown found its way onto the designer’s face as she turned to the black jacket next to Ladybug’s. It was waterproof leather like his suit, but with green accents and silver studs. “Do you think Chat Noir will like what I’ve made for him, Tikki?”

“Of course! Chat Noir is very fond of you and your work! He always loves hearing about your designs when he goes to save Marinette from an akuma. I’m sure—“

Tikki was cut off as a high pitched laugh seemed to shake the air. Marinette ran to her small window, Tikki floating behind her. The laugh had stopped and in its place was a shrill voice yelling. It sounded like it was coming from the street, and Marinette could see people running away, but she couldn’t see the akuma.

“C’mon Tikki!” Marinette ran up her stairs and her ladder, pushing open her trapdoor to her balcony. She ran to the edge of the railing to see a woman on painfully high heels and a white suit splattered with different colors, spraying paint at people with what looked like an airbrushing tool. The pipe from the bottom seemed to hook to a compressor attached to her back.

Every time she sprayed someone, they seemed to blow back onto whatever surface or surfaces was there and become a painting. People running away only to get hit in the back and be blown onto cars, the sides of buildings, trash cans, and even other people.

Marinette looked in horror down at Tikki who was peeking over the railing, trying to stay hidden. She looked back at the akuma, a familiar surge of excitement and determination surfaced in Marinette. She didn’t notice Tikki gasp and dart into her jacket. It was time to go stop—

Marinette felt everything go sideways and weightless at the same time. There was pressure around her middle and on her side, but not on her feet where it was supposed to be. She saw a great burst of air hit her balcony as she was carried away, and was grateful for the familiar arm carrying her to the next rooftop and further.

“Next time, you should probably stay inside, Princess. As pretty as you are, I would rather see you alive and in person rather than as a painting.” She looked to her side and saw Chat smirking at her. Marinette felt Tikki holding onto her shirt, and reassured she was safe, she grinned back. Chat Noir murmured to her to hold on tighter as he used his baton to lower them to a street several blocks away from her parents’ bakery.

As he set her down, Marinette couldn’t help but quip back. “I’ll have you know I’m already a work of art, Chat Noir,” she drawled as she carefully stepped away to a more respectable distance.

Chat Noir pouted, leaning forward on his baton. “Princess, are you leaving a poor stray like me here alone? Are you not into cats?” He made his eyes comically big, trying to appease her. A couple of years ago, Marinette would have just dismissed it as him being distracted and not taking his job seriously, but she also knew that he was trying to make her feel better and distract her.

“Yeah, sorry kitty cat, I’m not really into cats like that.”

He sighed dramatically, but a small smile was threatening to pop out. He swooped forward, and kissed the back of her hand.

“Unfortunately I’d love to stay here and chat about why you should love cats, but I’ve got to scat, Pri—“

“Look out!” Marinette shouted as she saw the akuma over his shoulder, pointing her gun at them. She pushed Chat down as air whooshed over their heads. She felt Tikki move off to the side a bit to avoid getting squished and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty she had been having fun.

“It was a stroke of luck you got away the first time, but you can’t escape forever!” The akuma laughed as the two heroes picked themselves up off the ground. Marinette temporarily forgot she wasn’t in her suit as she squared up to face off the akuma, but was whisked off of her feet again as Chat ran and vaulted them onto the roofs again.

Marinette tried desperately to think of a way she could get away from Chat—she had to transform! Granted, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. At some point or another Chat would have to let her go, and she could find a safe place to change into Ladybug.

Marinette still couldn’t help the little bubble of nervousness that arose when she saw the akuma flying after them, gun angled towards at an angle to propel her after them. “Uh, Chat?”

He gave a distracted grunt. Chat was currently trying to carry her, run from rooftop to rooftop, and call Ladybug on his baton.

She could hear her voicemail faintly emanating and felt Tikki vibrating against her side.

“Chat Noir, the akuma!”

Chat’s ears stood straight up, and he looked behind him, scowling with ears now flat against his head at the akuma gaining on them. He grumbled under his breath as he put call function on his baton away and vaulted across the street, just in time to avoid the akuma zooming past them. They lept over several more buildings, and ended up hiding under a large, but smelly, van as the akuma flew over them.

Marinette looked over at Chat with a large grin only to see him trying to call Ladybug again. Tikki vibrated against her—really it was a miracle that she had held on—and tugged at Marinette’s shirt to remind her to go. Chat’s face fell as it went to voicemail again, but rather than put it back, he called again with a scowl.

Marinette cleared her throat trying to alleviate some of the now somber mood. “Well as fun as this brush with death was, I think I better get into some better cover. Good luck!”

She tried to wiggle out only to have Chat grab her arm to make her stay. He gestured with his ringing baton to the sky for Marinette to realize that the akuma was flying over again. The akumatised object was obviously her airbrush gun, and she only seemed to be able to use it when she wasn’t flying.

The tugging against Marinette’s shirt got more insistent as the call went to voicemail again and Chat Noir’s frown deepened into a scowl.

“You… can’t get ahold of Ladybug?”

Chat turned towards her, and his expression turned to one of concern. “No, I can’t,” he mumbled, putting it away again. He edged to the side of the van and looked up at the sky. “Let’s go.”

Marinette let him help her out as she followed him. They ran over to what appeared to be a café, and Chat held the door open for her to go inside. She rushed inside and looked back at him. He seemed to be distracted and a little frustrated. She felt bad.

She hadn’t meant to leave him to face the akuma by himself, but she couldn’t very well change with him dragging her around.

He went to leave, and Marinette reached out and grabbed his tail.

“Chat Noir?”

He looked back at her with concern.

She gave him a soft smile. “Thanks for saving me. I’m sure Ladybug will turn up soon.”

A small smile appeared on his face as well as he nodded and lept away. Marinette was reminded of when Andre the Sweethearts Ice Cream Maker was akumatised into the Glaciator, and Chat Noir had dropped her off at her house to hide. He had a similar look on his face.

Marinette watched him vault away again through the window, but was quickly drawn out of her concern by Tikki hissing her name.

 

A few moments later, Ladybug was racing along the rooftops in the direction she had seen Chat go when her yo-yo rang with a call from him. She winced as she saw the previous four missed calls.

“Hey, chaton, I’m on my way where—“

“Where were you?” Marinette was surprised by the ice in his voice.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t get away. Where are you now?”

Chat sighed as he gave her directions to a place near the banks of the Seine. Apparently the victim’s name was Airosol, and some kids had destroyed her stand where she would make street art people could buy. She had already gotten all of them and was now going around transforming people to paintings of themselves and demanding for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up.

As Ladybug zipped through the streets, she saw more and more people painted on the sides of, well, everything. If they were lucky, their entire likeness was plastered against a wall or a window. If not, part of their body could be against a lamppost with the rest on a car. This was the part of the job Ladybug really didn’t like—seeing all these people hurting. She remembered her little heart shaped buttons on her jacket, and that she was doing this for them.

She arrived to see Chat jumping around as Airosol fired her gun at him, sometimes barely missing him. Ladybug peered at the air compressor on the akuma’s back. She didn’t think she could get it from her with just her yo-yo. She decided she might as well get this over with and use her lucky charm. A small clamp fell into her hands.

Ladybug looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a blast aimed her way. She used her yo-yo on a lamp post to jump around the akuma and put the clamp down on the hose connecting the gun to the air compressor. She couldn’t help, but wince a little as Airosol put the gun in her face and pulled, but nothing came out.

As Airosol’s face grew dumbfounded, Ladybug had to smile. That smile only grew wider as Chat Noir put a cataclysm on the airbrush gun and the whole thing fell apart. Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo and let a purified butterfly go with a small smile on her face. That was a pretty quick and easy akuma, she thought.

Until she looked at Chat’s face. He looked really irritated. Ladybug felt her happiness slip away. Right. It wasn’t quick and easy for him. She looked away from him, grabbing her lucky charm and repairing the city.

Ladybug ignored Chat’s glower as she helped the woman kneeling on the street up. As the artist walked away with her airbrushing kit, reassured she had done no real damage, Ladybug turned back to Chat.

“Pound it?”

He didn’t respond for a while. Then he sighed, smiled, and gently put his fist to hers. She was about to apologize again, but he spoke first.

“Sorry I was angry before, m’lady. I guess I was just frustrated and forgot that you have a life outside of Ladybug for a moment.”

She laughed, relieved he wasn’t too mad at her. “Thanks, sometimes it—“

“Though I do have to wonder,” he went on, as her miraculous beeped, letting her know she had about three minutes left. She did not like the direction this conversation was heading.

“Ah, sorry, chaton, gotta go!” Ladybug tried to wave him off, but he grabbed her wrist in a move similar to the one he had done when they were under the van.

“No wait, let me finish. I have to wonder why you aren’t there anytime Marinette is any type of danger.”

Ladybug’s heart beat increased suddenly. Oh no. She really shouldn’t have stayed to banter with him as Marinette and just ran straight off. He knew who she was, or at least had his suspicions. Her mind began to race, looking for an excuse, finding one strangely in Chloe Bourgeois.

“I just don’t really get along with Marinette too well, you know.” Chat’s mouth dropped. Okay, so it wasn’t her best lie, but it worked. She could almost see Tikki face palming. “It’s sort of like me and Chloe—“

“Hold on, you mean to tell me that you don’t get along with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! She is like the nicest person I have ever met and she can bake and—“

She was surprised to see that Chat Noir actually looked genuinely offended that she didn’t like Marinette and thought so highly of her civilian form, but her miraculous let out another couple of beeps.

“Whoops! Sorry! Bug out!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo as far as she could, and as she zipped away she could hear Chat Noir yelling in protest until his voice faded out.

“Hold on, LB, this discussion is not over! Next time I see you, you are in for…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes that this lie may get her into more trouble than some of her other lies, and definitely not in the way she expects. "Revelations" happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we really get into some of the messy bits. I feel so badly for all of these characters, but then again... I don't. Muhahaha.  
> Sorry for the month-ish long wait. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time around.  
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! To all of the people who've read, commented, and gave kudos. I'm so grateful you guys took the time out of your day to read this mixtape of the alphabet. You are all the best and I love you.  
> 

Marinette landed on her balcony just as the transformation was dropping. Her eyes closed instinctively as the cool feathery sensation washed over her skin. She caught Tikki in her hands, feeling as exhausted as the kwami looked. Neither said anything as Marinette took Tikki down into her room for a cookie. Tikki sat on the desk, nibbling on her cookie, and watched as Marinette flung herself onto her chaise with a groan. 

Marinette was pulled out of her gloomy thoughts by Tikki clearing her throat. 

"Well, it's not the craziest excuse you've ever told..."

Marinette just groaned and tried to melt into the chaise. Tikki tried to find a way to reassure her chosen and keep her optimistic. 

"Hopefully he'll just brush it off." 

Suddenly, Marinette sat up so fast, she fell off the chaise and onto the floor on the opposite side. Tikki gasped and rushed over to see if her chosen was okay when a crazed Marinette sat up from the other side. She stood up with a shriek, hands clutching her pigtails. 

"Tikki! What if Chat Noir looks further, and finds out I'm Ladybug?" 

Marinette was furiously pacing now, rambling about how she would have to turn her miraculous in and move to China and change her name and appearance and would never be a designer and could never marry Adrien, dear Great Kwami was the girl even breathing? 

"Marinette!" Tikki yelled. Marinette froze and looked at the kwami with wide eyes. Tikki took a deep breath. "Listen, all you have to do to convince Chat Noir to drop it is to give him and Ladybug the jackets you made for them." 

Marinette relaxed, and turned contemplative. Her eyes lit up as she thought about it. "Hey, you're right, Tikki, that's a great idea! I just take the jackets with me on patrol Tuesday night, no wait, that's too long. He could have already connected the dots by then." Marinette walked over to the the jackets on the rack where she had hung them earlier. She whirled back around, her face alight with excitement. 

"I could meet up with him during lunch tomorrow and give his to him then! That would give me enough time to show Alya the final project at school and then I can give it to him right away! when I give him his jacket, he'll realize that I don't hate Marinette because obviously I had to have seen her to get the jackets, and he'll drop it." 

"That's a great idea, Marinette!" Tikki was really proud of her. Her chosen could freak out, but if she had a plan she could normally execute it beautifully. Tikki frowned. "But what if he decides to wear it or is seen carrying it around in his civilian form?" 

Marinette thought for a split second before smiling broadly. 

"Not to worry, Tikki. I think I have an idea." 

 

 

 

"So Marinette Dupain-Cheng, can you tell the LadyBlog what it was like to be saved by Chat Noir this past Sunday night?" 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk with a smile. Alya had her phone out, recording with a sly smile on her face. Most of the students were standing around talking. Miss Bustier was up at the front of the room talking to Mylene and Juleka. As Marinette set her school bag and a designer bag with some certain jackets in it down, she noticed with disappointment that neither Adrien nor Nino were at their seats yet. However, Alya's question drew a crowd, and before she knew it, most of the class was listening in. 

"Yeah, Marinette," Alix drawled. Her and Kim walked past Marinette to take up residence on the desk in front of Marinette and Alya. Alix seat backwards in Adrien's chair, looking up at Marinette with a smirk. "Tell us about Chat Noir's abs. I'm sure you got to feel them real well." 

It was at that moment that Adrien and Nino decided to walk in, and Adrien had to promptly walk out again, sputtering. Nino followed his friend back outside, confused. 

Luckily for her, Marinette didn't notice Adrien or Nino's brief entrance. She just rolled her eyes at Alix and ignored the girl and Kim chanting, "Abs! Abs! Abs!" while everyone laughed. Mme. Bustier spoke up from the front of the room to remind the class to be quiet indoors. Alix and Kim nodded to the teacher who went back to talking to Mylene. Alix smiled unrepentantly at a blushing Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes, and turned to Alya with a smile. 

"Well, Alya, let me tell you that Chat Noir is an amazing superhero and that we are lucky to have him protecting our city. He was very kind to me. He tried to keep me calm during the attack, and was a _purrfect gentlecat_." She directed that last bit at the now hysterically laughing Alix and Kim amidst groans and protests at the puns. 

"Well, according to my calculations, you're in serious danger, Marinette." Max's voice pierced through the mirth. Everyone turned to look at him, as he stood in the third row, cleaning his glasses. He put them on and looked directly at Marinette. "And I don't think Chat Noir can save you this time." 

Marinette looked around at her classmates to see if one of them had caught onto what Max was trying to say, but they seemed as lost as she did.

Max barely held back a grin. 

"With horrible puns like that, you may be in danger of stealing Chat Noir and breaking up LadyNoir." 

There was a mix of laughter and groans. Rose looked torn between being super excited at a new relationship or disappointed at the super hero break up. Ivan gave a rumbling chuckle and fist bumped Max. Nathaniel just smiled and shook his head while Alya and Marinette rolled their eyes, though for slightly different reasons. 

"Well, I think I can confirm for sure," Marinette began before Alya could protest, looking at the camera again. "I am not going to be the cause of any break up in LadyNoir, if it ever does exist." Well, she wouldn't break it up as _Marinette_ , per say. No comment on what Ladybug would do. 

"Ladybug doesn't have to worry about me dragging Chat Noir away from her," Marinette joked into the camera. It was kind of hard to steal someone from _yourself_. 

"Actually, I think Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir would make a great couple." The small crowd parted to reveal Chloe standing in the isle behind Ivan and Nathaniel, examining her nails while Sabrina stood nervously to her side. Marinette didn't remember seeing her come in, and felt her eyes narrow. She had a feeling that whatever Chloe was about to say wasn't going to be exactly complimentary towards her or her partner. 

Marinette felt a sort of grim satisfaction at being right when Chloe turned to her with a wicked grin on her face. "The only person who is as pathetic as you is Chat Noir. I don't know why Ladybug keeps that nasty alley cat around." 

The urge to roll her eyes was seriously tempting Marinette. Though she had to admit she was surprised that Chloe didn't start droning (ha, _drone_ ) on about how much better partner she would have made. Chloe had stayed surprisingly silent on that front ever since she had the bee miraculous and got akumatised. Marinette was actually really proud of her for that. Now if only she could actually show her partner some respect... 

"Ladybug would probably be grateful to get rid of him, especially to you. I mean, she avoids you anyways. How many times has Ladybug actually saved you, Marinette Dup--" 

"Chloe, that's enough." Marinette whirled her head around in shock as Adrien spoke up, his voice stern. He was standing behind his desk, Nino looking at him with a startled expression that mirrored everyone else's. 

"Dude..." 

"Ladybug cares about all of the citizens of Paris, Chloe." Adrien pressed on, taking a step towards Chloe. He looked back at Marinette with an odd intensity. "Even if she can't personally be there to save all of them." 

Adrien looked back at Chloe who was pointedly avoiding eye contact with anyone. Marinette couldn't help but feel a little bad for her being called out like that again, in spite of all the terrible things she had said. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Adrien in front of her, smiling kindly. Marinette felt her heartbeat pick up a bit as he continued to smile at her. 

Their little moment was ruined by Rose, who looked a lot more sure of her opinion on the couples now. "Besides Marinette, even if you and Chat Noir did date, you guys would be really cute together! Could you imagine dating a superhero!?" 

Both Marinette and Adrien sputtered as the rest of the class did some contemplative muttering. Marinette felt Adrien remove his hand and felt sad at the loss. The class started getting into a discussion about what it would be like dating a superhero. 

"Well, you could only meet with them while they wore the suit--"

"But what if they knew their secret identity?"

"Well, then they could only date one of them, otherwise Hawkmoth might be able to figure it out..."

"Besides, dating them as a superhero would be hard, wouldn't it? You couldn't go on dates..."

Marinette did not want to think about this right now. This was starting to get out of control. She looked down at Tikki in her bag, who peered up at her nervously. Marinette's bag for her designs caught her eye, and an idea formed in her head. 

"Hey, Alya!" She interrupted the reporter who was having a debate with Alix and Nino about whether or not an identity reveal would be necessary. Marinette plunked the bag with the carefully wrapped jackets in it on the desk. The bag was pretty nondescript. It was black canvas, and didn't have her logo on it so whoever Chat Noir was could carry it around easily. She had a duffel bag with her today since she was going to be practicing fencing with Kagami today-- a prospect she was still nervous about--, so she could put her jacket in there. 

Alya sat up, and sqealled, focusing her phone camera on the bag. "Is that what I think it is?! Is it done?!" 

Marinette felt pride well up in her as the conversations dwindled, and everyone focused on her. She had only really wanted to show Alya, but if this got them to stop talking about LadyNoir and superheros dating, it was worth the crowd. 

Marinette smiled at Alya and nodded. The reporter actually screamed with excitement. Everyone else looked confused but excited. Mme. Bustier appeared between Kim and Nino at the front, frowning. 

"What did I say about inside voices? Class is going to start in five minutes, and you should be using this time--"

"But Mme. Bustier!" Alya interrupted. "These are the jackets Marinette designed for Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves!" 

The class gasped and started talking over each other. If Marinette didn't have everyone's attention before, she did now. Nino got out his phone to record, Alix tried looking over the edge of the bag, Adrien looked like he was so excited he was going to burst. Even Chloe and Sabrina tried to get a peek at the bag on the desk. 

Marinette turned apologetically to Mme. Bustier. "Is it okay if I show everyone the designs?" 

A fond smile greeted her in return. "Of course you can. Just make sure you're done before class starts. Why don't you go up front so the whole class can see?" 

Everyone gathered around the front as Marinette took the bag and placed it on Mme. Bustier's desk. She carefully took out the jackets, each wrapped in paper to protect it. She turned back to the class with a smile. Everyone looked eager to see what she had done, even Chloe was standing. 

"Which one do you want to see first?" she asked. The class began shouting out different answers with no apparent choice. Marinette looked around a little helplessly. An idea struck her. 

"Hey, Alya, why don't you choose which one I show first? It is going on your blog after all."

Alya grinned over her camera in response. "Well, it is called the Ladyblog, so it would make sense for Ladybug to go first, but just because it's called the Ladyblog doesn't mean we don't love Chat Noir. Let's see Chat Noir's first." 

Everyone cheered as Marinette nodded. She really didn't care which one was shown first; she was proud of both jackets. She turned and carefully removed the paper from the black jacket and lifted it up by the shoulders. How should she do this? If she held the jacket herself so everyone could see, then she wouldn't be able to point out details on it. 

"Hey, Adrien?" Said boy looked at Marinette in anticipation, and she felt her heart soar. She was supposed to be getting over this crush! Too late to stop herself now... "Would you mind holding the jackets up for everyone to see?" 

Marinette couldn't help but feel a little smug inside as his face lit up, and he beamed. "I would love to!" 

"Good!" she laughed, as he came forward and stood beside her. She handed him the jacket, and he took it carefully, holding it by the shoulders so everyone could see it.

The outside was made of a black water resistant leather, which she herself had also treated to make it last longer. Matching silver studs and buttons fastened everything together. The cut was similar to his suit's with seams running along the front sides of the torso and on the shoulders. The outside leather layer fastened with buttons while a softer inside layer closed with a zipper. Adrien turned the suit around so the class could see the back as well. There was a hood made out of a hybrid shell fabric with slits in it for his cat ears to stick up out of. 

Marinette began explaining the actual design of the suit and techniques she used while her classmates asked questions about everything. Adrien seemed the most excited; he was the one who actually saw the ear holes in the hood. Everyone except Chloe was engaged, who just looked haughtily at everything that was going on. 

"And so I made the actual sleeves a bit looser so Chat could put it under or over the cuffs on his suit." Marinette explained to Max. She shrugged. "Whatever is most comfortable for him." 

Chloe looked like she was about to make a comment when a voice beside Marinette spoke first. 

"M-M-Mari?" Marinette turned in surprise at his tone to look at Adrien who was staring at one of the sleeves as he held it in his hand for inspection. She'd seldom heard Adrien stutter before. He seemed transfixed on the three buttons on the cuff of the sleeve.

"Are these _bells_?" 

Marinette's mind went blank for a second. Did Adrien not like the bells? Did he not like Chat Noir's bell? A brief seize of panic overtook her before a settling wave of irritation replaced it. It didn't matter if Adrien didn't like Chat Noir's bell; Chat Noir was her partner and best friend and he loved his bell. So did she, as a matter of fact. 

"Yeah, there are bells on the buttons and the studs." Marinette's mind went into informative mode. Maybe if she laid out her thought process factually she could appeal to him and justify her choice. "There's a shop a couple of streets down from my house that makes buttons, so I commissioned the owner to make me some customized shank buttons and studs for the jacket based off of Chat Noir's bell."

Marinette turned back to the class, making sure they understood. Only a few of them were actually looking at her. Most of them had moved in closer to the jacket to take a look at the buttons. "I had them done in silver, like the studs on Chat Noir's suit. I know that the studs on his suit are smooth, but smooth studs seemed to basic. I really wanted Chat Noir to feel like it was _his_ jacket, so I drew a design based on his bell, and had Jacques emboss them on the button design." 

There were a few hums and quiet whispers from the class as they looked between her and the jacket. She looked over at Adrien who was still staring resolutely at the sleeve resting in his hand. Turning back to the class, Marinette continued. "I love Chat Noir's bell, and I know most people agree with me. It's playful and welcoming and cute! It makes Chat Noir much more approachable and reflects his personality." 

Marinette turned to the camera with a smile. These next lines were especially for her partner, though she would probably regret it later if he ever saw the video. "Chat Noir is certainly a fur-midable hero with a lot of paw-er, but he's also hiss-terical and has an unbeatable paw-sitive cat-itude. We're certainly fur-tunate to have him." She winked at the camera as snickers and groans erupted from around her. Marinette made eye contact with Alya who rolled her eyes at her with a smile. 

"That was a paw-some speech, Nette!" Nino chimed in, as Juleka fist bumped him. The class laughed, and Marinette turned to look at Adrien, who was still looking at the jacket, this time with a small smile on his face. He was blinking rapidly and wouldn't look up from the buttons.

Marinette grew concerned."Are you okay, Adrien?" 

He looked up at her with a broad smile, and though his eyes were red, it seemed like the biggest smile he had ever given her. She felt like she could melt on the spot. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great actually." He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, letting the sleeve drop. His eyes turned back to her, this time rather mischievous. 

"I'm doing purr-fect." 

More groans throughout the classroom. 

Adrien turned back to the jacket. "I just think it's so amazing how much detail and effort you put into this, Marinette. I'm sure Chat Noir will love this. The only regret he'll probably have is that he can't wear it out in his civilian form." 

Marinette felt her cheeks get hot. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have the boy she was trying to get over help her out if he was going to give her compliments like that. Marinette looked behind her at the clock. They only had two minutes left before class was supposed to start. 

"Well, we should move onto Ladybug's jacket!" There were some protests from the group. 

"But that's definitely not everything on Chat Noir's jacket! There was a lot more in the design!" Alya pleaded. Everyone looked as Marinette chuckled, gently taking the jacket from Adrien who looked pouty. 

"That's true, but not all the secrets were meant to be shared with everyone right away. Chat Noir should be able to explore his own jacket, and if he wants to, maybe you could ask him about it in an interview, Alya." Marinette winked cheekily at the girl, who stuck her tongue out. 

"Wait, there's more to the design?" Adrien asked, practically buzzing. 

Mylene laughed. "I don't think even Chat Noir is going to be as excited as Adrien is right now." 

"Chat Noir might have to fight off Adrien for it," Sabrina added with a giggle, luckily missing the disapproving look a blessedly silent Chloe sent her. 

"Ugh, let's just see the Ladybug jacket already," Chloe pushed through the laughter. 

"Oh, right!" Marinette finished folding Chat's jacket up in paper, and placed it gently in the bottom of the bag. She unwrapped the black and red ladybug jacket and handed it to Adrien. If Adrien had looked excited before, he was certainly reverent now. Still, he hesitated taking it, frowning a little at the jacket. 

There was a cacophony of oohs and ahhs as they gave the jacket a look. Adrien turned it around so they could see the back like he had done with the previous one. The sleeves were solid black, with a high black collar she'd measured to make sure it fit with her suit. The hem was black as well with a black stripe on either side connecting the bottom to the sleeves. 

"Wait, why are there heart shaped buttons on it? Wouldn't it make more sense to have buttons that look like her earrings?" Nathaniel spoke up, gesturing at the collar. Two heart shaped buttons were on either side of the zipper were it finished at the top. 

"There technically are, they're just really faint," Marinette explained. "I had them embossed at--" 

"But why are all of the buttons shaped like hearts?" he pressed. 

Ivan rumbled a reply for her. "Probably because Ladybug cares so much about the citizens. She's always helping everyone regardless of whether they have been akumatised."

"Yeah! She has such a big heart!" Rose echoed wistfully, her hands clasped. 

Everyone nodded and threw in their own comments about how Ladybug had helped them. Marinette felt her throat close up as they kept talking about her. Mylene mentioned how she almost lost her scarf to the wind, but Ladybug had swooped in and grabbed it, even taking the time to learn about the buttons on it. Nino mentioned how she had seen him once and told him she liked his music. Alya mentioned how supportive Ladybug was of her blog. Juleka talked about how Ladybug had stopped by and talked to both her and her mom to make sure they'd been alright after being akumatised. It was really humbling to listen to, even if it was taking time away from her demonstration. 

Marinette tried to find a way to move onto explaining the hood as everyone was talking, but they were all interrupted by Mme. Bustier clearing her throat. 

"These are all wonderful experiences, but I'm afraid it's time for class to start. Marinette, why don't you put the jackets away for now, and the rest of you take your seats. Perhaps we can do an activity about how we can try and help people like Ladybug and Chat Noir do..." 

The class went to their seats, and Marinette turned to take the jacket back from Adrien. He stared off in the distance, looking conflicted. He noticed her look, and gave a tight smile, not quite looking at her. He hadn't looked at her since she handed him the jacket. Marinette recalled how he also hadn't said anything while everyone else was talking about Ladybug. He'd just looked sad. 

"Do you not like it?" Marinette asked quietly as he handed the jacket back to her. Maybe that was why he'd avoided her gaze-- to spare her feelings. He looked at her now, startled. 

"No, no, I love it! And I'm sure that Ladybug will love it too!" His smile seemed a little too wide right now. As Marinette started putting her jacket away, she could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath, " _She better,_ " as he went back to his seat. 

 

 

 

It was almost lunchtime, and Marinette was getting rather antsy about meeting Chat Noir. She kept looking at the clock rather than focusing on the literature lesson. It didn't help that Alya kept looking at the bag with the jackets, practically crooning. 

She was already concerned that Chat Noir wasn't going to like her design for him as it were, without the added pressure of him finding out that his partner was the one who made such an ugly creation... 

This was going to get her no where. Everyone in the class had loved them. Adrien especially had been enthusiastic about Chat Noir's jacket and how much the hero would love it. He had a top designer for a father, of course he would know good work. 

Plus, Marinette herself loved it. Audrey Bourgeois had adored her hat when she'd thought she would hate it, and it was probably the same thing here. 

Luckily, her silent agony was put to an end much sooner than she thought it would be when a window at the front of the classroom shattered. Everyone stared wordlessly at the ball that had broken through and was now lodged in the wall above the door. 

The akuma attack alarm blared. 

Sabrina peeked out the window and screamed at what Marinette guessed must be the akuma. Mme. Bustier called to the students to head out of the classroom in an orderly fashion as everyone around her started rapidly packing their bags and leaving. Marinette packed hers on auto pilot, staring at the ball that had broken the window. It was a twisted heap of metal and white paint, certainly nothing you would find laying around.  

Mylene cried out as another projectile came through near the center of the room. Marinette looked at it, as she grabbed the bag with the jackets in it. This one was... asphalt? Marinette ducked behind her desk as Mme. Bustier ushered Max, the last student, out. After the teacher scanned the room and left herself, Marinette looked at Tikki and the two nodded at each other. Making sure no one could see her from either window, Marinette whispered for Tikki to transform her. 

 

 

 

Ladybug felt rather than saw Chat alight beside her on a car across the street from the school. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she drawled. Ladybug turned her head to smile at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was devoting all of his attention to the akuma, face unusually pensive. 

"Ladybug," came the curt response. "How are you and your Marinette-hating self doing today?"

It took all of her willpower not to groan. Why was he so fixated on this? It was like it was a red dot, and he just couldn't stop pouncing at it. Why did keeping her secret identity have to be so hard? 

"Listen, can you drop that? Look, I even have a present for us from her right now." She held up the bag she had made sure she grabbed after she transformed. She'd stuffed Ladybug's jacket in her backpack; there should be enough time to put it in her locker before anybody noticed how stuffed her bag was. The akuma didn't look too hard, and she didn't want to have to wait to give it to Chat Noir. It had already been too hard to go through the day with the jacket, and akuma or no, she didn't think she could bear to see him and not resolve this. 

"As you wish, m'lady." He bowed, rather mockingly, towards her. There was a challenge in his eyes as they met hers. 

" _Why that little s--_ " Ladybug thought when suddenly a large chunk of the asphalt narrowly missed her head. Chat Noir and her turned to the source to see a man wearing a purple and black baseball uniform bending down to the road. He had a shiny metal bat he swung casually in his left hand. Ladybug felt a surge of dread as he bent down and easily scooped up a handful of the road. There were several other missing pieces in the road, the sidewalk, and even cars. 

" _So that's what the first ball was,_ " she thought. He twisted his hand, and the rocks crumbled and shaped themselves into a ball. He turned to his side, and tossed it up in the air. Ladybug and Chat barely had time to duck before it whistled over her partner's head. Ladybug clenched the bag in her hand. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play gift giving while chunks of the street were being thrown at you at high speeds. 

She tossed the bag beside the car; it would be fine with everyone in hiding. It was time to deal with the akuma. 

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" he bellowed, swinging his bat around to point at them.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo around the bat the akuma held. She tugged, and the akuma jolted forward with the bat but didn't let go. He pulled on his bat, throwing her across the street. Ladybug squeezed her eyes tightly as she braced for impact on the side of a building, but felt arms around her. 

Chat Noir landed on the street, and set her down. She straightened and started swinging her yo-yo, deflecting a projectile from the akuma. Chat Noir started spinning his baton too. The akuma gestured with his hand, causing pieces of the road to rise up, shaped like spheres, ready to bat. Ladybug looked around as she tried to think of a plan. 

"Okay, Chat, I think--" 

"You know, LB, catching you midair just now reminded me of another beautiful girl with pigtails who also has a penchant for finding trouble." Chat Noir interrupted.

Ladybug groaned, especially annoyed now. _Really?_ This was not the time for it.

"Any guesses as to who it is?" 

When she didn't respond, Chat continued. "C'mon Ladybug, I know if you put your _grain_ to it you'll figure it out. I'll _wheat_." 

"This is not the time for this!" she snapped, gravel exploding around them as the balls broke on their weapons. "Look, I got the jackets and I was perfectly civil. What more do you want?!" 

Chat turned to look at her, balls breaking to pieces all around him, face perfectly straight. 

_Oh don't do it, you..._

"Did you do say 'thank you?'"

 

 

 

Alya couldn't believe her luck: an akuma right outside her school! Again! Sure, she hated Hawkmoth for the constant terror he put the city through, but she was a little grateful he seemed willing to give her plenty of opportunities to catch Ladybug and Chat Noir in action, with only minute inconvenience to herself. She was currently halfway behind a column filming the ensuing battle in the street on her phone, almost everyone else long gone or hiding nearby. The akuma was hitting ball after ball at the duo, using everything around him and melding it into a something he could hit with his metal bat. 

The head of the LadyBlog was rather surprised at the superheros though. The actual battle had been going on for about twenty minutes without any sign of either side gaining favor. Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to actually be... _arguing?_  

"Hold on now LadyBloggers, it looks like "LadyNoir" is having a bit of a lover's tiff!" Alya turned the camera to focus on her face, a delighted grin on her face. This could be something awesome for her blog! The footage shifted back to the fight. "Based on the way that Chat Noir seems to be going off and Ladybug keeps deflecting or ignoring him, it seems he's the one mad at her! You can post your theories in the comments of the live stream. I'm going to see if I can get closer to figure out what our super lovers are arguing about! Hopefully they can put it behind them for now to focus on the akuma." 

Alya surveyed the area before her. She liked to get close to the fights to give her viewer the best possible footage available, but having been at the end of quite a few of Nino's and Marinette's concerned lectures on getting in the way, she had pledged to be more cautious. So, recently, she'd been getting the action from further away. She hated to admit it, but getting footage when you didn't have to worry about getting crushed was way easier and often came out clearer. 

The actual change of heart came from her experiences as Rena Rouge though. Alya realized just how much the miraculous' enhanced the heroes' strength and skill, plus gained a new appreciation for what they did to help civilians stay safe and out of danger. It could be really distracting if civilians were trying to get into the thick of the battle to help or record. As much as Alya cared about her scoop, she also knew there was a larger goal. 

However, right now there was trouble in paradise, and Alya needed something new. Her new policy of staying safely away from the fights was getting some negative comments. While negativity was nothing new, this topic hurt her pride. It was especially apparent when some people had noted that Ladybug and Chat Noir seemed to be arguing at the end of their last battle-- a fight she hadn't caught on film. 

She moved to the street, ducking behind a car. The last big thing had been Carapace, who had been pretty cool and was eerily familiar... but not all secrets had to be shared right? Alya could keep a couple of secret identities to herself. She wondered if it would be subtle to commission Marinette to make some merchandise based on the turtle hero. Recently Alya had been focusing on merchandise. Marinette's jackets had been a hit, and it was nice to get some monetary reward. She might even be able to get a better camera that could actually pick up on whatever it was Chat Noir kept throwing at Ladybug.  

Alya moved her phone to follow Ladybug as she flew on her yo-yo to land on the car next to the one Alya was hiding behind. She didn't notice Alya as she spun her yo-yo, her eyes scanning her surroundings, or rather, what was left. The akuma could just grab a handful of whatever was closest to him and morph it into a ball, leaving chunks out of nearly everything on the street. The top of a lamppost fell as he grabbed a portion of the middle to hit at Chat Noir. The feline hero lept out of the way and vaulted over in front of Ladybug to defend her. 

"That was a pretty sweet move, Chat," Ladybug commented distractedly, still searching the area. Alya could almost scream. Her favorite-- wait no, second favorite-- ship was right there and acting adorable! 

Chat scoffed. "I don't know how I feel about that LB, seeing as how you don't like sweet things." 

Alya almost gasped excitedly. What had happened? Ladybug scowled and looked at him like she wanted to hit him with her yo-yo. Instead, she just cleared her throat and threw her yo-yo up to catch her lucky charm. A set red and black oven mitts landed in her hands. 

Chat Noir looked back and saw it, a rather devious smile breaking out over his face. "Huh, you bake Ladybug? Sounds like someone else I know..."

Alya wasn't able to  _bake_ out Ladybug's reply or facial expression as a ball made from the pavement sent the car careening to hit the side of the school. Alya's camera followed as Ladybug, having just moved in time, swung to the other side of the street. Chat Noir followed, guarding her as she went inside the car, opened the hood, and got out to start looking at the engine. He kept talking to her as she worked, getting more and more animated and frustrated as she kept ignoring him. The batter akuma kept hitting floating balls of concrete at them, as Chat deflected them by spinning his baton. 

Taking great care, to make sure she wasn't spotted by the akuma victim who was steadily approaching the duo, Alya snuck across the street as fast as she could. Marinette would be so proud if she could see her now. That girl could sneak like no one else she knew. It explained why Alya could never find her during akuma attacks. 

So focused on the akuma and trying to film, Alya didn't see the sizable chunk in the road and fell with a yelp. Ever the dedicated blogger, she somehow managed to twist her body so she landed on her elbow and arm rather than her hand, and consequently, her phone. It was the first thing she checked, and she saw through the live stream on her phone all three of the supers looking at her. She looked up and grinned sheepishly at Ladybug who literally face palmed. 

With a groan, Alya pulled herself to her feet, starting to panic as she felt the pain in her ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she whispered into the phone. 

The akuma approached her with a sinister smile, a chunk of the very road that had betrayed her in his hand. He moved his fingers around it, smoothing out the edges. The asphalt crumbled and reformed into a ball. A ball that was going to hit Alya in the face, she thought, wincing away. The batter's smile widened as he threw the ball high in the air, and poised ready with the bat. Without any warning, Ladybug's yo-yo string wrapped around the bat and yanked at it. His eyes widened as his grip tightened, and his body followed the bat to where Ladybug and Chat Noir stood waiting.

Ladybug grabbed at the bat and threw it down at the engine. Chat Noir grabbed it, his hands covered in the lucky charm oven mitts, and held it in place. 

Ladybug ran to the side of the akuma and threw her body over his arm that was still holding the bat.  

Alya made sure she held up her phone from her awkward angle on the ground to capture the screwed up face and the yowl that came from the akuma as his bat heated up from whatever Ladybug had done to the car. He tried pulling it away from the hot surface, but Chat Noir and his protected hands held the metal bat firmly in place. He eventually let it go, holding his wrist with his other hand.

The man fell to his knees as Ladybug wrapped the man up in her yo-yo and held him in place. Chat Noir took off the oven mitt on his right hand, and lifted the bat with his other. 

_Cataclysm!_

With a touch of his hand, he destroyed the bat. A purple butterfly flew away.

Ladybug let the man go and opened the side of her yo-yo up. She threw it at the retreating akuma and caught it. 

"Bye bye, little butterfly," Alya whispered the same time Ladybug did. Alya pulled herself up to sit on the road, leg screaming, hands a little shaky as she continued to record Ladybug.

Ladybug walked over to Chat Noir, holding out her hands for the lucky charm. Chat Noir said something that caused her to scowl and rip them out of his hands. She threw them up into the air with a cry. "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

Alya breathed easier as the cool, feathery rush of the lucky charm repair ran over her and everything else. Her leg stopped hurting and her hands were steadier, though still rather tired from filming for so long, as she managed to capture the fist bump. 

She hurried up, intent on reaching them before anyone else, eager to know what they were arguing about. Alya hung back though as Ladybug was helped the man up, offering him words of encouragement. She kept recording, even though she knew the camera wasn't able to pick up on what they were saying, but turned her phone to her face, keeping an eye on the three of them. Alya knew what it was like to be akumatised, and he would definitely appreciate a bit of privacy at the moment.  

"So Ladybug and Chat Noir are talking to the akuma victim right now. Remember our non-exposure policy on the Ladyblog: if you find out who the victim is, don't post it. Some victims like to stay anonymous." Alya looked past her phone to see Chat now speaking to the man. She turned her attention back to the live stream. 

"Alright, I know a lot of you have a lot of ideas about what Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting about, some of them are a little crazy, I'm looking at you @another.cat.hero95. Personally, I don't think some were crazy enough, I mean, did you see the way Chat was going?" 

Alya looked back at the street again as someone, presumably a family member or a friend, led the victim away, arm over his shoulder. Alya quickly smiled at the camera before turning it back to focus on Ladybug and Chat Noir, now on the sidewalk by the car Ladybug had previously used to defeat the akuma. 

Ladybug reached down by the car and handed Chat Noir a black bag... Wait! That was Marinette's bag! With her jackets in it! 

"Guys, Ladybug is giving Chat Noir the jacket that Marinette made him! I do wonder how she got it though..." 

Chat Noir eagerly opened the bag and pulled out his jacket. He threw it on and spun around with it, smirking at Ladybug. The girl in question laughed behind her hand as Chat started talking animatedly about it. Alya couldn't help but laugh as he gasped and showed Ladybug the buttons on his cuffs before pointing at his bell. 

They continued speaking as Alya snuck up on them. Ladybug looked like she was about to zip away when Chat said something to her. She turned back to him with a scowl and made a retort. It was turning into a full blown argument as Alya got within hearing range. 

"... accept that I don't have to like everyone in this city?!" Ladybug was gesturing wildly.

"There is literally no reason for you not to like her, and you know it! That's why you won't give me any reasons why you're always absent whenever she's in trouble. She obviously adores you-- she even added hearts buttons on your jacket! I saw it on the Ladyblog earlier!" 

CHAT NOIR WATCHED THE LADYBLOG! THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF ALYA'S--Wait, did Ladybug not like Marinette?!

Alya stopped in her tracks. She suddenly understood why Chat was so angry. Marinette worked really hard on those jackets and had always been supportive of the superheroes. Sure, she had been little hesitant when they initially showed up, but those feelings had long since changed. Alya was positive that if Marinette hadn't been so obsessed with Adrien she might have even had a celebrity crush on Ladybug or Chat Noir. Alya _knew_ that her bestie hadn't told her all of the times Chat Noir had saved her or she had worked with him, but Alya knew it was a lot. One thing Alya knew for certain though, Ladybug had never saved Marinette. The girl definitely would have told her if it happened at least once. The two of them had talked before as Ladybug was the one to commission the jackets. 

Alya realized that Chat was still talking and that she had zoned out. Ladybug was looking at him impatiently as he rambled on, and she looked a little... _nervous_? Alya looked around to see that people were coming out of hiding, some of them hesitantly approaching the superheroes. They were normally gone by now. Alya let her surge of anger and determination surge her forward to catch the rest of the conversation. 

"... even commission these if you don't like her?" 

Ladybug huffed as her miraculous beeped. "I can appreciate quality designing, Chat Noir. She designed the jackets and the logo for the LadyBlog, so I thought it would be good to get designs from her." 

 _Dang right she did_ , Alya thought angrily, walking slowly forward. She didn't want them to notice her right now or they might stop talking. 

"But Marinette is amazing at everything she does!" Alya was seriously considering renaming her blog to be Chat Noir themed. "You two should be best friends! Instead, every time I bring her up you get really nervous, and you only ever seem to see her when it's just the two of you. You have never asked after her, and in fact the only time you ever brought her up was when Evillustrator was active when you sent me to her to have her help me! You... _wait_."

Chat froze. He took a step back, looking overwhelmed. He stepped closer to Ladybug, who stiffened up even more. 

Ladybug looked like she was trying really hard not to bolt. Alya noticed that she only had two dots left on her earrings. Alya really hoped that she could get her own piece in before Ladybug had to bolt. Though at this point Alya was about ready to tie her down and take her miraculous herself. Paris didn't need a Ladybug who--

"LB, do you have a _crush_ on Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" 

The air suddenly felt charged. Alya felt like someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. Chat looked like someone had placed a flower on his head and revealed all the secrets of the universe. 

Ladybug somehow looked even more eager to run away, but seemed to be trying really hard to keep her calm facade up. 

Chat studied her face and drew up back with a gasp. 

"You _do_."

Alya's mind was blank as Chat Noir started talking faster than her brain could keep up. _Of course_ his lady liked her, Marinette probably gave her kwami sweets. _Of course_ she had recommended Marinette to Chat Noir, Marinette was the only person he knew who could rival Ladybug's brain and wit. _Of course_ Ladybug only met with Marinette alone, she probably wanted to woo her. Of course Ladybug wasn't fond of Chloe, Chloe has been mercilessly mean to Marinette.  _Of course_ LB hated Chat's pick up lines, Marinette wasn't fond of them either and Ladybug must have known the lines wouldn't work on the aspiring designer so they were no help... 

Alya didn't really know how to process this, and it didn't look like Ladybug did either. She just sat there, her face getting slowly redder and redder, her posture getting stiffer and stiffer. Her face didn't seem to know what expression to make. She looked ready to burst in laughter one moment, and then burst into tears the next. Ladybug finally opened her mouth to interject. Her miraculous let out an insistent beep, and Ladybug jumped like she had been poked. She looked around wildly, finally noticing the crowd that had begun to gather. Her gaze landed on Alya. Who was recording. Who was _live streaming_. Who had just basically announced to the entire world that Ladybug, protector of Paris, had a crush on her best friend. 

Ladybug's face went from red to white. She threw her yo-yo and was gone. 

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug left, and then looked back at Alya as if for confirmation that this whole thing had really happened. His astonishment shifted into horror as his gaze fell to her still recording phone. The crowd started dispersing, most of them hadn't really heard what happened, but they knew the show was over. Alya and Chat Noir stood there. They both just looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. 

Suddenly, Marinette came barreling around the corner, almost running into another pedestrian. Chat Noir and Alya both looked at her with twin looks of panic as she apologized profusely to the woman she almost hit. Chat's grip on his baton tightened as she ran up to them with a smile, though it looked a little strained. 

"Hey, Alya! Hey, Chat Noir! Nice jacket!" Marinette winked at Chat Noir who struck a post for her. 

"The akuma's been defeated then? Did Ladybug already leave?" Marinette looked around as if expecting to see a red spotted costume hanging from the building somewhere. 

Chat Noir turned to Alya with a haunted look in his eyes. Alya didn't know what to say as she looked between the hero and her best friend, and it looked like Chat Noir was more likely to die on the spot than say anything himself. 

Marinette looked between the two expectantly. Alya didn't have the courage to look at her face, so she had no idea what Marinette's reaction was to their hesitance. The reporter dropped her gaze down to her phone. 

Alya groaned and clicked a button, finally ending the live stream. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False update guys. :( Sorry.   
> Thank you all so much for the patience and wonderful comments! I'm so sorry I havent updated in forever. My internet has been out for about a month, and I haven't been able to write hardly at all. I'll update as soon as we get a new modum in a few days though. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the "reveal"

Marinette trudged up the stairs to her room, Alya following dutifully behind her. She let herself down into her desk chair with a groan, Alya quietly taking a seat on the chaise. Marinette inspected Alya as the reporter fidgeted with the phone in her hands. Marinette didn't say anything, her brain overloaded. There was so much going on. As she had zipped away, all she had thought about was detransforming as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to face the repercussions of what had just happened. 

 _That's the problem when the drama involves both of your alter egos,_ she thought glumly. 

Alya delicately put her phone next to her on the chaise, and Marinette knew she should say something. Her blogger looked ready to cry. 

Nothing came to mind. Marinette's thoughts were completely muddled. Her mind had been racing when she ran into Alya and Chat Noir after her transformation dropped. She'd just wanted to get home as soon as possible to talk to Tikki about what to do, and didn't expect her two best friends to hang around.  When Alya had started to explain what had happened, it felt like she was talking about someone else. 

"Don't worry, I deleted the video!"

Marinette felt numb as she stared at Alya. Her friend was twisting her hands, and looking everywhere but her. Marinette felt bad that she didn't really feel bad yet. It just still didn't feel real. 

"I just... I just feel so bad because..." Alya's eyes were definitely misting over now. Her breaths came in quick gasps. "I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't... I didn't know that... that...that Ladybug liked you and... and now you could be targeted by Hawkmoth and... and I just..." 

Alya started sobbing, her head falling into her hands, shoulders shaking. Her phone got knocked by her leg and fell to the ground forgotten. Marinette rushed over to her friend, guilt of her own stirring in her stomach. Feeling flooded her as Alya broke down. If only she'd gotten the situation cleared up with Chat Noir before this, or if she'd just brushed off his parting barb and left! Alya wouldn't be worried she'd projected Ladybug having a crush on her civilian identity. Marinette did have to admire his progressiveness for thinking that could be an option. 

Thoughts starting to creep in about all the consequences of what had just happened, but Marinette pushed them away for now. 

Marinette held Alya close to her chest as she cried. She ignored the tears soaking her jacket and Alya clutching at her shirt. She whispered words of forgiveness and comfort as Alya's broken apologies came out in between gasps for air and sobs. Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she cried with her friend. 

They eventually ended up with Alya laying on Marinette's lap, still slightly shaking and sniffling. Marinette played with her hair and ran hands over her back. Her best friend felt so guilty about what had started as just a small misunderstanding, and Marinette's heart ached for her. 

Tikki peeked around a stack of books on the desk. Her and Marinette made grim eye contact. It wasn't just a small misunderstanding anymore. 

The clock on the wall caught her eye. Lunch time would be over soon, and since the akuma had been defeated almost an hour ago, there wouldn't be any excuse for being late. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, I guess Marinette did break up LadyNoir, just not in the way Max predicted," was the only real comment from the class, given by Kim. She was grateful no one said anything else, though Rose and Adrien looked like they were bursting to. Everyone else looked like they were processing it just like Marinette.

Chloe looked up surprise at Kim's comment though, nose scrunched. "What do you mean Marinette broke up--" 

"Alright, class!" Mme. Bustier's voice at the front of the room, interrupted whatever Chloe had been saying. Marinette's heart felt lighter as she realized that Chloe didn't know what was going on yet by some miracle. Though, judging by the pained look on Sabrina's face, it wouldn't be long before Chloe knew what happened. 

 

Sure enough, by the end of class, Chloe hadn't looked up once from her phone, and her shoulders shook. The classroom was tense as everyone picked up on the blonde's mood. It didn't help that Marinette could feel the guilt radiating off of Alya next to her. 

Dread filled her as the bell rang and other classes started shuffling out into the hall, but Mme. Bustier's voice came again to save the day.

"Before I dismiss class, Marinette, would you be willing to stay after to discuss some class representative business with me?"

Marinette nodded eagerly, and ignored the glare sent her way from Chloe. She stayed in her seat, whispering to Alya that she would be okay and could walk home by herself, as everyone else gathered their things. Adrien turned to her, looking ready to speak, but eventually just smiled and bid her goodbye. 

 _Adrien thought Ladybug liked her._ Dread and panic filled her. Adrien was never going to be with her now-- he thought Ladybug liked her and that she wasn't available. He would start shipping her with Ladybug and would never thing of her as anything more than a friend and they would never get married and buy a house and have three kids and a hamster named--

"Marinette? Are you alright?" 

With that, her daze was gone. Marinette gave her head a little shake and looked around the room. Everyone was gone at this point, and the door was shut. Several students were peering in the classroom windows curiously, but looked away when she turned her gaze on them. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." 

Mme. Bustier was leaning against her desk at the front of the room with a frown. "You don't seem alright." 

Marinette didn't know what to say to that. Was she alright? She had no doubt that she would eventually be alright, but she still didn't know what to feel yet. 

Her teacher seemed to pick up on this. Mme. Bustier came and sat in Alya's seat next to her, hands clasped on the desk. They sat in silence for a while, watching the dwindling number of students walk by through the windows. When it seemed that almost everyone was one, the older woman spoke up. 

"You're a smart girl, Marinette, so I have no doubt that you're picking up on some of the complications as to what's happened." Mme. Bustier's voice was soft and imploring as she turned to look at Marinette. "I know your parents will talk with you about this, and will be wonderful, but if you ever want someone to talk to that's not really involved in this whole ordeal, you can come talk to me. 

Warmth filled Marinette. She doubted whether she would actually take up the offer, but it was nice to know that there were adults who cared what happened to her and would look out for her. 

"Thank you, Mme.," she whispered.

She was met with a smile. "Now, let's get you out of here."

Mme. Bustier reached out and squeezed Marinette's hand before getting out of the seat. Marinette followed suit, gathering her backpack up. Her teacher walked with her to the door, holding it open. 

"I think it should be easier for you to sneak out now," she said with a wink. 

Though certified Sneak Marinette didn't really need the extra help, she was grateful as she managed to slip by Chloe and Sabrina waiting at the school entrance for her and avoided getting questioned by anybody. She raced home, eager to finally talk to her kwami about this mess. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sabine, what do we do?"

Sabine Cheng looked at her husband sympathetically as they watched the first news van roll up in front of the bakery. He had been so excited when they'd had Chat Noir over, but that had been a private event. Now everyone knew that Ladybug liked their daughter, and since he was akumatised, Tom had been much more subdued about his daughter's love life. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to Nadia about what she thinks we should do about the press, and--" 

"I'm not talking about that." 

She looked at her husband in confusion. "What do you mean then?" 

Tom's eyes were pained as they bore into hers. "Do we try to set up Marinette or Chat Noir with Ladybug. We told him we would help him, but Marinette is our daughter, but we don't know if she's in love with Ladybug too..." 

Sabine sighed as her husband started rambling, patting his shoulder as Marinette came in through the back entrance. She looked between the two of them, Sabine patting Tom's arm as Tom tearily went on about how someone was going to get hurt in this complicated love triangle, and " _oh no what if Marinette had her heart broken again?_  " before running upstairs. 

As her husband droned on, Sabine heard a  _thump_ on the stairs as Marinette fell, and she couldn't help thinking how lucky she was for her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit heavier and also shorter. It's honestly more of a crappy filler chapter, but I really just wanted to see Alya feeling the repercussions of being a journalist, especially contrasted with her excitement in the previous chapter. 
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I have so many more chapter partially written and planned out, but I can't promise my update speed will increase (I lost all my notes for this so...).  
> I really can't believe people keep finding this. I expected reads to be way more stagnant than they are with how long it's been since I updated, but some of you found away. 
> 
> Kudos to all of you for sticking to this! I haven't responded to comments yet, but I think about them at least once a day, no joke. I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug get to discuss, and Marinette's attempts to dispel rumors are turned on their head by a careless slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who would have thought I would update again so soon! (Not me, that's for sure.) Love you guys!!! 
> 
> Do you guys want some of Adrien's perspective on this whole ordeal in the next chapter? I'm debating writing it. 
> 
> Heads up, I think I'm going to start posting updates on this on my tumblr: @m-m-miraculous. It would be nice to be able to give you guys a heads up on how long a chapter will take to upload, or if I want any feedback on something directly.
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading! I barely proofread so if you find any mistakes, feel free to comment away. I love all of your comments so much, and they've really kept me writing this story.

Chat Noir was pacing anxiously by the time Ladybug arrived at their rendezvous. It made her feel a little bad, especially since she'd purposely been 10 minutes late to let him worry. After much discussion with Tikki, Marinette was feeling slightly more charitable towards Chat Noir after everything that had happened. 

Slightly. 

She still was pretty angry at how he'd behaved during the akuma attack, but if she was being honest, she was more irritated that he had no idea the headache he was causing her. His false conclusions wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't involved her civilian self. It honestly would have just been easier to just tell him her secret identity than letting  _this_ get out.  

He stopped pacing as she touched down on the parking garage for the Louvre. She gazed at the brightly lit display before her; the cat knew how to choose a calming view.

"I almost thought you weren't going to come."

There were people milling about, but it didn't look like anyone had spotted them yet. No one was in the upper levels of the parking garage either-- she'd checked before she joined her partner on the roof. No one could overhear their conversation, presumably. Ladybug tucked her hands into her jacket that she'd brought along. It made her suit less conspicuous, meaning people would be less likely to realize Paris' superhero duo were out and about. 

Speaking of the duo, she turned to acknowledge the other half. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, still except for his tail anxiously moving from side to side and his ears twitching as the wind blew. 

"I may have wanted to keep you a little nervous," she admitted. Seeing him in front of her, made her feel guilty at how petty she'd been, though she still wasn't going to let him off the hook for what he'd done. 

He bowed his head. "I kind of deserve that." 

Chat Noir surged towards her, eyes full of anguish. He took her hands softly in his, holding them aloft between their bodies. The intensity in his eyes made her hold her breath for a moment. 

"I am so sorry. I never should have done any of what I did earlier today. I kept pushing you when you didn't want to talk about Marinette, and I absolutely never should have argued about it during an akuma attack. Someone could have gotten hurt, and the Ladyblogger almost did! You kept trying to remind me to keep focus, and it was my recklessness in arguing with you on the street that revealed your crush."

Ladybug's eye twitched. 

"I almost thought about returning my miraculous, letting you have a Chat Noir that doesn't spill your personal secrets to the world." He laughed wryly. "It's probably a good thing we don't know each other's identities yet, I might have confessed that too."

Well, there went her lecture. Chat Noir dropped her hands and backed away, head held in shame again, waiting for her verdict. It only took a split second for her to make her decision as she surged forward and caught her friend in a hug. He hesitated, raising his arms a couple of times and pausing before finally grasping her back. Her heart seized when she heard him sniffle, but didn't comment on it. 

They pulled apart, and Chat followed her to the edge of the roof where they stood, watching the bustle even this time at night. He opened his mouth and closed it three times before she sighed, "Spit it out, chaton."

"So you're not mad?" 

She chuckled.  "It' shard to stay mad with an apology like that. I was really irritated that you kept bringing up Marinette during the akuma attack-- it was really distracting."

Deep breath. Now, how to word this next part? 

"What really made me upset is how little you seemed to disregard Marinette's safety in all of this. You brought her up repeatedly in front of the akuma, therefore Hawkmoth as well. We both know that people already speculate on a friendship between you and Marinette, but adding me into the mix makes it worse. It puts a target on her back, especially now that everyone thinks I like her."

Chat cocked his head to the side. "But you do like her." 

"No, I don't, Chat Noir, but now everyone thinks I do." 

Her partner gave a rumbling chuckle. "You may not realize you like her yet, but _you do._ " Maybe she was imagining it because she knew he liked her, but Chat Noir sounded a little sad. "One of my best friends has had a crush on another girl she thought she hated for a long time and is only just now realizing it. She called me this afternoon as a matter of fact to talk about it. It might be the same with you." 

Ladybug snorted. Chat held up his hands in defense. "I'm just calling it like I see it, Ladybug. But I can tell you this." He stalked towards her, a confident smile on his face. 

"You don't hate Marinette. I don't think you could. But you get annoyed whenever I bring her up, and you admitted that me bringing her up distracted you. You like her work, and you and her obviously feel comfortable enough with her to discuss our work. I mean, you her help with akumas, and I've only ever seen you do that with a few people. Plus at some point you must have told her how cold these suits can get in the wind, because I know that I didn't tell her." 

That was hard to defend against, but she knew both Ladybug and Marinette. Chat only knew one of them well. She really didn't want Chat Noir to know about her real crush, which is why she hadn't told him when Andre had gotten akumatised, but maybe it was time to use that information. 

"It wouldn't matter if I liked her anyways, Chat Noir. She likes this boy in her class, and--"

Chat Noir scoffed, much to her annoyance. "No, she doesn't. I would know that. I think she was just making that up so she wouldn't have to admit she liked you. Just the other day when I was saving her, she said she wasn't into me."

She stared at him. He didn't seem to realize that what he said made no sense, and was waiting for her to respond. She retorted, still annoyed at being interrupted, "That doesn't mean she's into me though, Chat." 

"But it might," Chat's tail was swishing excitedly and his hands were gesturing all over the place. "She said specifically that _cats_ weren't her type. I think she was hinting that either boys aren't her type at all, or that she prefers ladybugs over cats, either way meaning she likes you over me. Trust me, Ladybug. I know Marinette."

Ladybug face palmed. Deep breaths. Hopefully the media would be a little more reasonable than he was. He didn't know she was Marinette. He didn't know that she loved Adrien. He didn't know any of that, and it wasn't fair to him to get upset over that, especially since he was trying to put his own feelings aside and help her. 

"Chat. I'm not in love with Marinette. Even if I was, I couldn't date her because she's a civilian, and that would put her in danger." 

She tried not to think about when she had confessed she loved Chat Noir and she had never once brought up how dangerous it would be to date Chat Noir as a civilian. He'd never actually told Ladybug that, so she would have no way of knowing about that incident. She could say that Marinette told her, but that would support the idea that they were close...

"You know, it really is a pity that we don't know each other outside of the suits. I could've set you up with Marinette in your civilian form." 

Ladybug almost fell off the roof. "YOU KNOW HER IN YOUR CIVILIAN FORM?!" 

Chat Noir's eyes widened almost comically before he winced and made a big show of cleaning out his cat ear with his pinkie finger. "Did you have to shout? And I don't have to. I could just befriend her and introduce you two. "

"Oh. Right." She winced and drew her shoulders up, tucked her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and pouted at the Louvre. Her face was really hot, and she was kicking herself. It took her a while to look back at her partner, only to look away when she saw his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. When he saw her looking at him, he let it out, laughing so hard she could see people on the street looking around for the source. 

Though that could have been because she had just yelled across Paris. 

He was wheezing by the time she'd pulled him back to the center of the building, away from the view of curious pedestrians. "Oh you should have seen your face..." 

It took him a couple more minutes to compose himself, but he eventually coughed it out. He straightened up, hands on hips, looking at her fondly. She felt even more embarrassed now. She'd been so concerned that he might have accidentally revealed his identity she had completely freaked out.  

"Now what was that about not being in love with Marinette?"

 

 

It took a while for Marinette to wind down after coming back from her conversation with Chat Noir. She still had homework to do, so she put on an English movie in the background and pulled out her maths work. Eventually it was done, but Marinette found herself doodling on scrap pieces of paper she'd cut up and kept around for such purposes. It stopped her from drawing on her assignments or in her design book, and it recycled some of her old notes she'd only used one side of. 

The scene in the movie caught her eye. The leading man was holding the leading lady and speaking to her passionately. Marinette had forgotten to turn subtitles on and could only understand every third word, but it was clear he was telling her how much he loved her. Exactly the kind of scene that would have moved her if she'd paid attention to the story-line. 

Rather than cheering her up, it put her in a worse mood. Adrien would never speak to her like that or hold her in his arms. It didn't help her sour mood when she looked down and saw she'd written out "I love you" with hearts around it. The handwriting was so sloppy it barely looked like hers, though the message was clear. 

"Marinette," Tikki's sleepy voice called her from above. The kwami soon followed, drifting lethargically down. "You need to get some sleep." 

"Yeah, you're right, Tikki. I'll clean this up." 

After taking a look at the mess she'd made though, Marinette decided she would not clean it up yet. She tossed the scrap of paper with her confession on it in the bin under her desk. She tucked her books and school tablet in her school bag, but left everything else alone. Morning Marinette could deal with that. 

 

 

 

Marinette peeked out of her round window at the street below. There were a couple of reporters there, loitering outside the bakery. She groaned.

"Its been two and a half weeks, and there are still people down there asking questions!"

It had been some of the most chaotic two and half weeks of her life. There had only been one akuma a couple of nights ago, and it was notoriously easy to beat, which assuaged some of her fears about Hawkmoth targeting her civilian identity, but strangers coming up to you and asking about your love life didn't exactly make her life easier. The video Alya had posted went viral almost instantly, and even though the original footage was gone, there were copies everywhere. 

Luckily, Alya herself hadn't asked her for any interviews in either of her identities. She still felt way too guilty about having exposed Marinette's relationship to Ladybug to public scrutiny. It had taken some convincing to assure Alya that Ladybug wasn't mad and would happy if Alya kept the Ladyblog running. Alya had felt much better since Chat Noir had done an apology video the day after it happened, though he didn't exactly say that his conclusions had been mistaken. 

"Ladybug's love life is a popular subject," Tikki chimed. "People want to know more about you!"

Normally Marinette would have tried to be optimistic about it as well, but after having reporters at your door everyday hounding you about your superhero identity did tend to put a damper on a normally already chaotic morning. "Yeah, well could they do it in a way that doesn't jeopardize my identity or block my path to school." 

"It might have stopped sooner if you hadn't gone to that party." 

Marinette sputtered, "It was a six year old girl, and she was sick!"  

The boxes in the corner of her room drew her eye. Some people had sent Marinette Ladybug merchandise and letters to help her show her support for the hero and to encourage her to pursue a relationship with herself. Still others had realized that Marinette was their best way of getting in contact with Ladybug and had sent her letters to give to the heroine expressing their gratitude. She'd only gotten a few, but a poorly drawn invitation to a birthday party for a six year old girl for Ladybug had tugged at her heartstrings, and she had to go. Since then, it had gotten out that sending Marinette mail for Ladybug would find it's way to her. 

Most of the letters were nice, and their regular mailman had set up a box at the post office for all the fan-- and hate-- mail so it wouldn't be sitting at her house. That didn't get rid of hand delivered postage or letters addressed specifically to Marinette though, so those accumulated in her corner. 

It also didn't help that her Ladybug email was already synced to her phone, and a couple of people had definitely gotten a hold of her personal email address, so she had inboxes full of emails every morning. 

She shrieked as she looked at the time on her phone.

"I'm late! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

Books and papers were thrown into her bag at random, socks were thrown on even as she fell out of her desk chair. Marinette ran to her bathroom whilst throwing her small purse over her shoulder. Tikki followed her and phased quietly into the bag while Marinette threw her hair into a bun. She'd had to change her usual hairstyle under all the scrutiny so it was less obvious her and Ladybug were the same person. 

She'd grabbed her school bag and was opening her trapdoor when Tikki's voice called from her bag, "Marinette, it's cold outside! Don't forget your jacket!" 

Marinette glanced outside at the wind blowing the trees. Her normal jacket wasn't going to cut it. She grabbed the jacket on the back of her chair and hurried down the steps.

"Your father is sending the reporters away. They should already be gone."

"Thanks, maman!" She put a croissant in her mouth and threw the jacket on as she ran down the stairs. Her mother called something out to her as she started down the stairs, but Marinette didn't catch it.

There was no one outside the bakery and looking ahead there was no one outside the school either. Her heart began to lift. It was crisp and looked like it might rain later, but she was snug and was starting to perk up as the cold air came in and she ran down the sidewalk. She was running late and was exhausted, but that happened at least once a week. Today might actually be good!

People turned their heads to watch her as she rushed down to school. She payed it no mind. She'd been getting a lot more attention since news stations aired her photo as Ladybug's crush. People also tended to stare when you ran down the street at breakneck speed. 

She made it into the classroom with a triumphant smile, still too tired to give anything other than a wave. Alya was recording something Ivan was saying in the seat behind them, but turned her head and smiled as Marinette came in. Alya's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. Marinette ignored it, simply giving an equally astonished Mme. Bustier a sheepish smile as she headed to her seat.  

"Whoa, Marinette, dude. Got something you want to share with the class?" 

Marinette paused in her journey to her seat in front of his desk. "What do you mean, Nino?" 

"Uhhh..." 

Nino didn't seem to know what to say. He looked over at Adrien for help, but the other boy was just staring at her. He looked like he wasn't quite sure what to think, but elation was definitely the primary emotion. She couldn't remember if he'd ever looked so excited upon seeing her. Maybe things were actually getting better. This whole ship thing with Ladybug was dying down, and Adrien was noticing her, and...

"Typical, Dupain-Cheng, didn't even look at what she put on this morning." Chloe's voice pulled Marinette out of reverie. Though most everyone else had asked her about her thoughts on Ladybug since the video, Chloe had completely ignored her. It was a little unnerving if she was honest. Marinette frowned at Chloe who was pointedly looking away from her. She looked down at her outfit to see what all fuss was about. 

At first, nothing seemed wrong with it. It was matching and unwrinkled, even her jacket which was...

It was her ladybug jacket.

The jacket she made for Ladybug.

The jacket only Ladybug was supposed to be wearing.

She gaped in horror at her classmates, all of whom were gaping right back. 

Mme. Bustier's voice interrupted the silence. "Now, now, class. Let's all get seat--" 

"I- I can explain! This... this isn't what it looks like!" 

Pandemonium ensued. Alya was frantically struggling to stop her phone from recording while Nino ran to help her. Chloe was scowling out the window while Sabrina patted her shoulder consolingly. Lila's seat was empty. A scowling Max was handing a smug Kim some money.  _What?_   Rose was screaming softly behind her hands. Both Nathaniel and Juleka had their phones up. Mylene was whispering something excitedly to Ivan, who was chuckling. Everyone was talking over each other trying to throw their two cents in.

Marinette was overwhelmed and trying to think of something to say.  _Ladybug needed it repaired._ No, there had only been one akuma attack since she'd even made it, and it the Lucky Charm would have fixed it anyways.  _Ladybug was just visiting._ That would do her no good.  _Ladybug and I have matching jackets._ Even worse.  _I ran into Ladybug while she was destransforming and she had me hold onto the jacket so it wouldn't expose her._ Except that's what it was doing right now.  

Her eyes scanned the room for an answer, but she got distracted by the boy in front of her. Adrien looked like he was actually about to start crying happy tears, which was irritating enough for Marinette to almost say something to him until Alix drew her attention. 

"Marinette!" Alix was standing up at her desk, "Did Ladybug come by your house last night? Have you been seeing Ladybug?! Did you and Ladybug have--" 

_"No!"_

 


End file.
